


老相片

by joinjo17



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinjo17/pseuds/joinjo17
Summary: 依然承接前面幾篇繼續討論，不過直接閱讀也無妨。這次是單獨尼諾視角。
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Kudos: 9





	老相片

「這是什麼？」下課時分，撐著頭看向窗外操場的金髮男生被喚回注意力，他不解地看向朝他遞出一杯飲料的死黨。

「奶茶，要嗎？」

「聽起來像女生喝的飲料。」他皺了皺眉，顯是不喜歡這個容易被同儕取笑的飲品。

「挺不錯的，是草莓口味喔。」

沉默了半會，吉恩才接過同學手中的飲料杯，就著吸管喝了一口。「……好喝。」

「是吧，這個口味一推出，我就覺得你會喜歡。」戴著眼鏡的高大男生得意說，「下次我再幫你買。」

「謝謝。」吉恩低著頭，有禮貌地道了謝。

看著像小動物般乖巧柔軟的少年，尼諾笑開來，無視教室裡那些響起的竊竊私語，喝著另一手中的可可亞回到自己座位上。

「那個難以接近的吉恩只讓另一個難以接近的尼諾靠近。」這是同學間的共識，一個冷淡漠然，另一個桀敖不馴，偏偏就湊成了一堆。

尼諾本就是假高中生，所以不在乎他人的評語；但對真高中生吉恩來說，與旁人格格不入這件事，或許是無異於青天霹靂的打擊，所以他更用心陪在吉恩身旁。

不管旁人怎麼猜測，他們是最好的朋友，高中三年來一直都是。

◇

「那個……尼諾，」少年欲言又止，捏著手中的粉色信封彷彿正對待炸彈般小心翼翼，正眼不敢看向對方。

這是個會讓人誤會的姿態，但尼諾知道吉恩手中的信封來自何方，畢竟女同學羞怯又鼓起勇氣地把信遞給吉恩的模樣，青春得讓他感嘆。「怎麼了，這是你給我的告白信嗎？」他開玩笑地說。

「是……不是！」金髮的少年滿臉通紅，急忙將信藏到背後。他也不清楚自己反駁的到底是哪一點，這是給尼諾的信沒錯，但不是他要給的，他只是幫忙轉交……然而他現在一點都不想做這件事。在慌亂之中，這封信從吉恩手中飛了出去。

「啊！」「喔。」他們沒人來得及挽救這命運多舛的情書，眼睜睜看著它像隻得到了自由的小鳥，翩翩然滑翔進了講台底下的縫隙裡。

等他們搬開講台撈出信封，那原本乾淨粉嫩的表面也已經變得髒汙狼狽。

「怎麼辦？」吉恩有點緊張地瞄著尼諾，總覺得不轉交這封信是他的失責，但如果女生知道了乘載了自己心意的信變得這樣皺巴巴髒兮兮的交到心儀對象手中，肯定會丟臉到恨不得死去的吧。就像他現在這樣。

「交給我吧。」尼諾笑著伸出手，從吉恩那裡拿過信封，「吉恩一定很困擾吧，沒關係的，我幫你處理好。」

於是信件還是順利到目的人手上了。吉恩張了張口，「我是有點困擾……」如果把信弄髒這件事讓女生知道，他就麻煩了。

尼諾聽到這句話後倒是鬆了口氣，聽起來吉恩對那個女生沒意思。「那我們誰都別把這件事說出去，好嗎？」

「當然。」吉恩放下心來，像獲得了一個共同的秘密，朝尼諾露出了安心的笑容。

很多年後，尼諾才知道這個讓他們開過無數作戰會議的小王子情竇初開的危機，其實只是件雞同鴨講的誤會。

◆

雖然加入了攝影社，但尼諾交給社團的相片頂多只有相機裡的十分之一，畢竟是為了打掩護而加入的社團，他家的暗房裡才密密麻麻地晾滿了各種與吉恩有關的照片。

有上課時打起了瞌睡的吉恩、天台上吃午餐的吉恩、下課時觀察底下來往學生的吉恩、與女生單獨相處時手足無措的吉恩、寫拿手的物理習題時自信的吉恩、對不擅長的科目苦惱的吉恩、在球場上練習拍球的吉恩……還有對著鏡頭挑眉一笑的吉恩。

或許是畫面、或者是技巧，有太多的照片都不合格，沒辦法作為報告的素材上交給老爺和國王，於是都被他們父子收藏進了私用的作廢相簿裡，時至今日，已經成為了尼諾的珍藏。

尼諾睜開眼，當這個念頭浮現腦海時，他意識到自己竟然久違地夢到高中時期……正確來說是陪吉恩讀高中時的事，大概是因為回了一趟校園的關係吧。那些布滿了歲月痕跡的紅磚建築默默記錄了每一年的青春時光，而每一扇窗戶都靜靜乘載了少年們青澀的心思。

陪王子讀書這件起初是令他感到壓力的任務，後來已經成為甜蜜的負擔。當時的他特別假扮成叛逆的模樣，去接近沐浴在陽光裡的小天使，牽著他一步步在凡間行走。

那都是很久以前的事了。步入了中年的尼諾忽然很想看看，當年那些真正的青春年少到底散發著何等的光輝。

☆

——那是收藏在最隱密角落的寶藏。尼諾很想這樣說，可惜事實是他在一個個滿布灰塵的箱子間翻找，弄得一身狼狽。好在當時便按照年代擺放收拾，他只要記得正確的年份，就能把最頂級的紅酒從窖中找出來。

那短暫易逝的時光如同枝頭上初熟的蘋果，也像正在融化的巧克力，奶與蜜流動著香甜的味道，一切春光正好。他珍藏著他的小王子，用影像將所有美好留存，從吉恩高一時稚嫩的模樣，到畢業舞會時初見崢嶸的笑容，都是他記憶裡最寶貴的片段。他小心翼翼翻閱著相簿，因時間經過，那些照片已經微微泛黃，但不妨礙尼諾回想起當時的耀眼燦爛。

他可愛的、摯愛的、最親愛的小王子。

而他竟曾經以為自己將抱著這些過往度過一生。他怎麼能以為自己會忍受這種下場？

但是事情就這樣發生了，從吉恩不再把他的視線當成理所當然開始。從那時起，他不再被無視，得到了另眼相待的機會，重新踏入吉恩的視野裡。

這個世界的奇蹟是怎麼誕生的呢？

像抱著情人般抱著相簿，他的胸口裡彷彿翻滾著火焰，從吉恩家落荒而逃已經一天一夜，原本這麼點時間根本不算什麼，他們曾分離過更久，但尼諾陡然升起一股衝動：

他想跟吉恩碰面，看看那個清俊淡雅的男人，就像去探尋清晨第一道陽光，以撲向子彈同等的果決和勇氣，去攫取那個，他的王子所應許的承諾。

20/03/28

少淵


End file.
